


A FACE IN THE FIRELIGHT

by VivArney



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is after The Search for Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	A FACE IN THE FIRELIGHT

A FACE IN THE FIRELIGHT  
A PAIR OF BROODING EYES  
WHAT ARE YOU THINKING  
AS YOU STARE INTO THE FLAMES?  
A PLACE WHERE LOGIC REIGNS PERHAPS?  
OR SOMETHING JUST AS ELUSIVE.

IN THE FLICKERING SHADOWS  
YOU APPEAR TO BE A DEVIL FROM HELL ITSELF  
I SUPPOSE I SHOULD BE FRIGHTENED  
BUT YOU ARE NO DEVIL, OLD FRIEND,  
YOU ARE HANDSOME IN YOUR WAY  
ALIEN, YET HUMAN WITH A MASK OF STONE

YOU CLAIM YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS;  
YET, YOUR EYES SPEAK VOLUMES  
THERE IS A FLICKER THERE  
THAT DOESN'T COME FROM THE FLAMES  
PERHAPS IT'S WONDER AND DISBELIEF  
THAT WE RISK IT ALL TO SAVE A FRIEND


End file.
